All's Fair in Love and War
by xXxElianexXx
Summary: I fixed Edward with my eyes as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Mike’s neck, pulling him closer to me as my lips went to first his mouth and then his neck.EXB eventually- not what you think! Ahh! Chapter 9 is up!xxx
1. Preface

Preface

I fixed Edward with my eyes and let all the hate that I had felt for him for the past few months fill my gaze as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Mike's neck, pulling him closer to me as my lips went to his neck.

Before I could do anything, I heard the vicious thunder of Edward's growl as he flashed across the room, knocking me and Mike to the floor. My head swam and all I could see was the broken glass of the sculpture beneath me and the blood which seeped across the floor.

**Don't hate me. Yet. You'll see what happens next- it's not at all what you think- or is it? Review if you want to read more. I may or may not listen because I like my idea : ) Send any guesses if you want.**


	2. Chapter 1 Mistake

**Just to confuse you more, here's the first chapter. It is from the start of Twilight. Bear with me while I get this going. It's kind of a mystery…Ok, so read Chapter 1 First Sight of Twilight and stop. Bella is on her way home after her first day at school……**

Suddenly my car stopped. I screamed when I saw that there was a person sitting in the seat next to me, but before the sound could escape my lips, a cold hand was over my mouth and coal black eyes bored into mine. Edward Cullen. Sooner than I could blink, he was at my door, his hand once again clenched around my mouth as he dragged me towards the woods.

I tried again to scream, but it was lost in the roar of the rain. Soaking wet, I whimpered as he threw me to the ground, his eyes beyond all reason, all humanity. I felt my whole body shake as he crouched next to me, dark and menacing. My heart beat a thousand times a second as he put his hands on my shoulders, alarmingly cold and rough as he leaned towards me. My clothes were soaked through and the rain mingled with the tears which freely streamed down my face. Oh, God.

My mind spun. This guy hated me. I was so sure he had brought me here to do something to me…to rape me or murder me. Not that I could see past the rage in his eyes, the black war waging as he leaned even closer. Why was he doing this? He bent his head towards mine. Was he going to _kiss_ me? I would have laughed had I not feared for my life.

His cool lips finally touched my neck and a shudder went through me. Then I screamed in pain as I strangely felt his teeth break my skin. I struggled to break free from his iron grip, thrashing against him. He was beyond reason. For a second he leaned back again, and the sight which met me stopped my heart and then made it speed again.

His beautiful face was merciless and his eyes were a startling blood red. My blood, I realised as I watched him lick a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. It had only been a split second, and again he pressed his mouth, his teeth to my neck.

My head swam as I felt myself lose consciousness. As the black enveloped me I heard only one perplexing word come from his lips.

"Alice?"

**I know it's not what you're expecting and I think some of your ideas are really good- I was just about to say why but I can't say any more********. I'm sorry it's short again, but the chapters will be longer in future. Review and wait for more answers…**


	3. Chapter 2 Savior

**Sorry, I have changed this chapter, please reread for the extra detail x**

Edward's POV

I pulled away from her body as something knocked into me with a flash. The feeling coursing through me was incredible. The taste of her blood, so sweet, so satiating, had made me feel like I would never need to drink again. I had felt like I couldn't stop, and with every taste I wanted more. My mouth was warm with her blood, and the delicious scent surrounded me. My mind spun as I withdrew from the oblivion into which her blood had sent me.

I could see, from her face and the amount of her blood which I'd drunk, that Isabella Swan was losing consciousness. And I had done this to her. The guilt spread through me like icy fire and I tore my gaze from the red mark at her neck to see who or what had stopped me.

"Alice?" I was taken aback as I watched her rise beside me in a fluid movement, her eyes full of disgust and hatred. Her thoughts were mutinous as she began to shout at me.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Edward? And did you _really_ think that I wouldn't see? You must be stupid. And what do you think Carlisle would say?" she broke off, looking at where the girl lay on the floor, then glanced back up to me, her eyes sparking with anger, "How could you do this to him, to all of us?"

I opened my mouth, but no logical reason would come out. Instead I just saw myself through Alice's mind, my eyes blood red, my face slightly flushed. Angry, unrepentant; a monster.

I fell to the floor.

"God, what have I done?" I cried, and Alice came to sit beside me.

"It can't be changed," her voice was softer now as she touched my shoulder, "We just have to make it right."

It took a while for her words to sink in through the self-hatred and guilt overwhelming me.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her, "How can we make this right?"

She smiled grimly.

"There are only two things we can do," her intake of unnecessary breath was deep and sharp, "We either… finish this now, make it look like an accident… or we… make her one of us."

This stunned me.

"What? Change her- you must be mad!" I gave a short, humorless laugh, "Why would we do that?"

"If she is one of us, she can't and won't tell our secret, Edward. So it's either that or we… as I said- two options."

I looked over to where she lay on the floor, her chest softly rising and falling. Her face was white, even paler than before, and her dark eyelashes fluttered as she began to shiver.

"Alice!" I shouted, and we both rushed to her side.

"It's the blood loss," I murmur quietly before looking up at Alice, "Can't we just take her to hospital?"

"What would happen when she woke up and told everyone that Edward Cullen tried to _drink her blood_?" she replied bitterly, shaking her head. After a moment's hesitation, she looked back at me, resolve firm in her eyes.

"We can't just kill her. We have to change her and fake her death. Hopefully no one will recognize her after the change, and if we keep her away from her family, no one will no."

She bent her head to the girl's neck. I stalled, for an unknown reason.

"Maybe I should…"

"No," her eyes were strangely cold. _You've already done enough_.

Her thought stung me, even though I knew she may not have wanted to say it. It was still the truth. I shrank away from her as she bit down on the girl's neck, moving away from them both. What a mess.

"Have you done it?" I tried to keep my voice calm, with effort. I clenched my shaking fists before putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. She shrugged it off, standing, with the girl in her arms. Even Alice, closer to me than my other siblings, hated me now. _Who wouldn't?_ I thought in disgust.

"We need to get her home before it starts, Edward." She took a look around and her vision quickly glazed over.

_A hiker comes across the truck at the side of the road. Calls the police. Chief Swan recognizes his daughter's car…_

"I'll sort it out." I said, and Alice nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you at home," she said, her voice emotionless and her face blank. The only thought I could hear: _Poor girl. How could she deserve this?_

I glanced once more at the sleeping girl in her arms, just beginning to shudder at the burning of the change. I touched a hand to her cheek, shame, pity and a strange flicker of warmth filling me as I gazed at her face. I realized now how beautiful she was, the curve of her cheekbones, her long eyelashes, full lips, silky brown hair. _All that is soon to change_, I thought with a jolt of guilt.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her unconscious form, before turning into the forest and running away.

**What will happen when Bella wakes up? How will Edward and she get along? Review and find out in the next chapter! Also, please read my other story, The Other Side of The Story- I'm sure you'll like it!**


	4. Chapter 3 Flames

**Here's another chapter. ****Read, and tell me if there's anything wrong, because I'm awful at checking my own work. Review, even if just one word!**

As I ran back towards Isabella's truck, I was mentally kicking myself. How could I do this to Esme, to Carlisle, to Emmett and Jasper and Alice? Even Rosalie, who I knew was going to be furious. I could only imagine her face when Alice came home with the girl in her arms.

I had done this. I had created this mess; now I needed to fix it. Opening the door of the car, I got in and quickly turned the keys, still hanging like a reminder of earlier on that day. I shook my head. I had been beyond all reason, consumed by desire for this girl's blood. If she hadn't smelled so appealing… No, I would not blame her. She had done nothing to deserve this. I only wished that Alice had seen me, stopped me before anything could have happened.

With a sigh, I put the car into reverse, pulling out into the road and continuing until I was a hundred meters away from the borderline of the woods. I drove forward as fast as I could, leaving the roadside behind me as I sped towards my destination. Closing my eyes tight, ready for the impact, I crashed into a tree.

As I had expected, the car had not survived. The bonnet of the car had curled up and the front half of the car was bent. Flames had sprung from the engine and were blazing towards me. For a while I sat there as the fire licked at the paintwork, peeling it away. The heat inside the car began to rise.

For a moment I considered staying inside the car. I considered letting myself burn. I knew it would hurt like hell, but I deserved no less. I was a monster. I deserved to go to hell.

The fire had now engulfed the front of the car, and I was now surrounded by an orange blaze, a brilliant light that reflected off my skin. I was now appropriately red, ready for my fate.

Something clicked inside my head as the fire crept towards me. I at least had to give the girl an apology. I should try and help her, amend what I had done… or at least try. It was like I had suddenly realized the lunacy of what I was doing. Jumping out of the car in a flash, I threw myself to the grass, putting out the flames which had begun to burn my clothes.

A sound nearby made me jump to my feet, tense and alert.

"I came to see if you were alright," Alice came out of the shadow of the trees, "For a moment it looked like you were going to…" she paused, "Edward, none of us hate you. I understand it was hard for you, but you need to just stop and think about what you're doing-think of Carlisle, of Esme…"

I cut her off with a sigh.

"It's alright, Alice. I wasn't going to do anything drastic." The lie fell easily from my lips as always, after years of pretending. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I think you forget that I can see the future. Based on _decisions_." I began to speak, but she interrupted me, this time with her thoughts.

_We love you. I love you. We need you, Edward._

"Let's just go home, ok? I'm pretty sure that people are going to notice the fire soon, and it won't look so good if we're around when they do." Her eyes were kind. "Let's go home, Edward," She repeated.

"How is everyone?" I asked as we began to run home. The shadows raced past us and I kept speed with her, for once.

"As you can probably imagine, Rosalie is livid. Emmett is his usual self- excited at the prospect of a new wrestling partner," she snorted, "Jasper's fine with it, and I think he's secretly pleased that for once it was you who slipped, not him. Carlisle and Esme are just concerned for Isabella."

Isabella. I played the name again in my mind. Not once had I stopped to consider her name, her family, anything. Alice interrupted my fretting.

"Look, don't take this too hard, Edward. You know everyone else is going to be bad as it is." _Rosalie in particular._

"Yeah, can you please take my side when she starts attacking me?" I smiled, "I know I don't deserve it, but at least get Jasper to calm her down. I don't want a repeat of the 1987 incident."

Alice smiled wryly.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll handle it." She tapped her head once as we went up the porch steps and into the house.

The first sound we were met with was screaming. A horrific cry which tore right through me, like ice in my already cold heart. I stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

"Maybe..."

"No Edward," Alice's voice was firm, "You have to face up to what you've done."

I could tell she wanted to say more, but she stopped when we got into the lounge, where everyone except for Carlisle sat and stood in various tense positions. Esme met me with sad eyes as we came in, rushing to throw her arms around me.

"I don't blame you," she whispered in my ear, and Rosalie shot up.

"Well you _should_! Who else is there to blame?" her cold eyes were fixed on me, and she was no longer speaking to Esme, "What were you _thinking_? You _idiot_! I can't believe you'd do this to all of us!" She lunged forward for me now, but Emmett restrained her, his thoughts torn.

_I know how you feel, Edward, but I can't fight Rose on this. Just don't react- I'll get her to calm down._

He gave me a small smile as he took Rosalie by the arm, softly whispering in her ear as they went out of the room. Before they did, however, Rosalie gave me one last venomous look. Her thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. When she looked at me, Royce flashed across her mind. Now I was being compared to a rapist.

I slumped onto the sofa, my head in my hands, as I waited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For three more long, torturous days we all waited as Carlisle went in and out of the room where the girl was, occasionally shaking his head at us or frowning slightly. His thoughts were only concerned for the poor girl who was experiencing what I remembered as pure hell.

One particularly bad time was about halfway through the second day, when Isabella started screaming at us all, begging us to kill her. Rosalie glared at me.

"It would have been kinder." _You selfish bastard_, she thought. I didn't even meet her gaze, only glancing up at Alice, who had just come out of the room. Her thoughts reassured me.

_Don't worry, Edward, she'll be fine._

"It will be finished soon, only a few more hours." She sat down next to Jasper, smiling up at him. Hearing her thoughts, I realized she was trying to make him feel happy. He was going through almost as much as the girl. I also focused on happy thoughts, and Jasper gave me an appreciative nod.

_Thanks. I'm sorry._

This shocked me.

"Why?" I asked out loud. The others turned to look at me, as I watched for Jaspers reply, but soon lost interest as they realized they wouldn't be able to hear half of the conversation.

_I know it's hard on all of you- I can't always control the pain which is channeled through me. It's my fault too,_ he added after a pause, _because Alice was watching me so closely that she didn't have time to watch you. She could have stopped you…_

I cut him off, "No, don't think that. It's all me."

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. _And I know how guilty you feel, but it's in the past, Edward._

He gave me a small smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally, Carlisle came out of the room looking calm.

"It's over; I've told her everything and I've just given her a moment to change her clothes and freshen up," he said, and we all relaxed. I felt the wave of calm from Jasper's emotions flood over me and looked towards him. He was squeezing Alice's hand as she jumped up and down.

_This is going to be _good_…_

I smiled at her enthusiasm, but otherwise ignored her as the door opened. The girl walked out, and we gasped as one.

**Yay! I finally wrote a longer chapter. And I managed to write it quite quickly, too! Please read and review as always xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 Vampire

If Isabella Swan had been pretty as a human, she was stunning as a vampire. Her hair now had a hundred different tints of brown, her lips fuller and a beautiful pink. Her nose and jaw were angular but somehow still soft, and her eyebrows thin lines which accentuated her eyes. Her body was now curvier, but still supple and her dainty hands elongated.

This was not why we had all gasped in shock. Her eyes. The breath had been knocked out of me at such a strange but beautiful sight of her eyes. They seemed the same shape as before, but had changed color as was expected. However they were not the blood red of a newborn, nor the gold of a 'vegetarian' vampire; they were still slightly brown, but with swirls of gold and red which merged into orange.

Her gaze drifted around the room, memorizing each of our faces. As she met my eyes, something hardened in them and her forehead creased slightly, before she quickly looked away. I frantically searched for her thoughts, but there was only silence. A guilty silence, on my part.

As we all recovered, Carlisle stepped forward; he had already known.

"As you might have realized, there is much that we have to learn about Miss Swan." He touched her shoulder gently, so as not to frighten her. She gave him a small, grateful smile and I felt slightly relieved. At least she didn't hate all of us.

"Hi...I guess you all already know my name," she struggled for words in a very human way. There was silence for a while until Alice stepped forward, a radiant smile on her face.

"I'm Alice. I can see the future." She continued to grin impishly as she suddenly threw her arms around Isabella's neck and whispered something in her ear. Isabella laughed softly, moving towards Jasper as he held out a hand.

"Jasper. I can feel, and change, people's emotions. Vampires', too." He gave her a kind smile, and I felt another wave of calm spread across the room. Isabella smiled and moved down our rough row to Esme, who took both of her hands as she spoke to her.

"I'm Esme, dear. I'm sorry that we have to meet under such..." she glanced quickly at me, "Unfortunate circumstances, but I promise you that I will be here for you. We _all_ will."

Emmett then grinned at Isabella.

"My name is Emmett, and I'm an alcoholic." We all laughed quietly before he continued, "Actually, I'm just strong."

Isabella moved along to Rosalie, who kissed her softly on the cheek, "It will be nice getting to know you." She smiled and Isabella smiled meekly back. Finally, her eyes settled on me again. We were all silent for a millisecond.

Slowly I moved forward, holding out a hand to her. She looked first at my smile, which I hoped was welcoming, and then at my hand. The coldness in her eyes hung in the air for a few more seconds.

"I'm Edward." I stepped forward once more, and she shrank back. I mentally kicked myself, but continued, "I can read minds."

Shock flitted across her face, but I smiled reassuringly at her, "No, not yours, for some reason."

My hand still waited in the air, and she regarded it impassively for a moment. She seemed to make a decision and her eyes hardened as she took my hand. I wanted to fall on my knees and beg forgiveness for damning her to hell as I felt the cool marble of her skin against mine. Not warm, like a human.

As soon as she could without seeming rude, she pulled her hand quickly away, and moved back to stand by Alice, who grinned at her. Carlisle looked at us all, focusing on me as everyone sat down.

_Give her time, Edward._

I smiled wryly. We had forever for her to get used to me, but somehow I couldn't imagine her getting over this. The vampire who drank her blood and damned her to a life of misery, living with her for all of eternity. I would hate me, too, if I were her.

Carlisle smiled again at Isabella, who looked up at him silently.

"I'm sorry …but I think you need to hunt." Her face fell and confusion was clear, and though I strained to hear her thoughts, I could still not hear her.

"Ok," she said slightly breathlessly, standing up in one fluid movement. We all rose, too, and Carlisle put a hand on her arm.

"I'm afraid that we have some…business to attend to, but Emmett and Edward can take you," he hesitated, "They are the strongest and the fastest, so they would be able to control you if… if you met a human."

Isabella nodded meekly.

"That would be very kind. I'm sorry to be such a nuisance," she said, only to Emmett.

"Nonsense," I said, and her head whipped around to fix me with her cold gaze, "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here."

No one knew what to say then. Isabella looked only at her feet, hesitating for a few seconds, before walking swiftly out of the room. I turned to Emmett.

"I'll catch up with you. I need to speak to Carlisle quickly." He nodded, following Isabella. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I spoke to Carlisle.

"Why are her eyes such a strange color?" He shrugged, but Alice intervened.

"I've seen strange glimpses about that, but none of it really makes any sense," she frowned, "I can't seem to see your hunt very clearly, though, so be careful."

I gave her an appreciative smile and ran after the others, leaving Carlisle's worried thoughts behind me. After a minute, I met Emmett's familiar scent, and a new one; Isabella's. It smelled almost the same as before, just less appetizing. Yet still it was the most luscious scent I'd ever come across; her blood did not call to me anymore, but the same scent remained.

Soon I came upon them by a small bush. A herd of deer grazed nearby, oblivious. I put a hand on Emmet's shoulder, crouching down next to them. His thoughts were gleeful at being able to show off.

"I'll go first, you watch." He grinned at Isabella, before dashing towards the deer. He caught one with one swipe of his hand, immediately dropping to his knees to bite its throat with a small growl. Isabella's eyes widened slightly, but she remained still, a careful distance away from me.

This was strange. Newborn vampires were almost overpoweringly hungry, and would not hesitate to kill once they had found their prey, yet Isabella had just watched as Emmett killed a deer. I couldn't help sighing in relief. She turned to give me a strange look as Emmett returned.

"We'll have to run after the others. Do you know what to do?"

At this, a smile spread across her angelic face and she was gone in a flash. Glancing at Emmett, I quickly ran after her, catching up with her in a few seconds. She had already found the remaining herd and flew through the air at a deer. She landed without a sound, sinking her teeth into the animal. She finished quickly, and looked back up at us.

Suddenly her head fell, and her chest heaved in dry, broken sobs.

"I'm such a… monster! I just killed that poor deer." She continued to cry and, if she had been human, she would have been drenched in tears. My heart twisted at the sight of her beautiful face grief-stricken and devastating. Without hesitation, I crouched down next to her, putting a hand softly on her arm.

"It's better that than killing a human…" I trailed off, remembering a few days ago, "And you're not a monster. We can help you."

She looked up at me then, and her eyes were empty of dry tears, replaced by loathing.

"What makes you think I need _your_ help? You're not just a beast; you're completely delusional, too!"

She shrieked these last few words, and I flinched back as she stood up.

"I don't see how you can even _think_ about being my friend. _You murderer_!"

I could see she wanted to say more, but Emmett stepped in, putting his palms out towards us both.

"Whoa! Calm down, little sister," his hand went to her shoulder, "I think we'd better get going. Are you finished?"

"Shouting at Edward? I think not," she said, my name sounding like a curse. Emmett smiled weakly.

"I meant with the deer." He gestured towards the carcass on the ground. Isabella's face returned to its normal state.

"Oh, yeah," I could hear the embarrassment in her voice, "But what about…" she trailed off, and she and Emmett both looked at me. The missing word was obvious. What about _Edward_. I looked away, turning my still blood-red eyes to the ground. It didn't help that I could see myself in Emmett's thoughts. He quickly looked away, nervous.

"Okay… I think its time to go." He quickly dashed off into the woods. Isabella turned to go after him, but I caught her arm. She could have pulled away, but just glared at me. It made it slightly harder to concentrate on what I was trying to say.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." My words were sincere.

Her face softened ever so slightly, but her eyes were still deadly as they bored into my own.

"It's Bella," she whispered harshly, and abruptly disappeared.

Bella. The girl who was determined to hate me for the rest of eternity.

**What did you think? What's up with Bella's eyes? Why couldn't Alice see their hunt? What will happen next? All shall be revealed……**


	6. Chapter 5 Funeral

**And now I thought I'd mix it up a bit with Bella's POV. Enjoy...**

I straightened the black hat which sat on my head, fidgeting with the brim until it dipped diagonally across my face. I did a quick twirl and, not for the first time, marveled about how great it was to be a vampire and have a model-like figure.

Vampire. The word still made me shiver. Even after a week, I still felt my stomach plummet at the thought of living with the Cullens for eternity.

It was not like the Cullens were all that bad; Emmett made me laugh until my sides ached and Rosalie was the big sister I never had. Jasper was kind and a good listener, Carlisle had helped me through all of the mess and Esme had been a shoulder to 'cry' on. Alice was my new best friend, and they all tried to help me through my new life. But then there was Edward.

Every time I saw him, it was like I was there again, in the woods that day. He was no longer smiling at me, the anxiety and regret shining just showing in his eyes, but his teeth were bared in a snarl as he lunged for me. It was as if I could feel the pain of the fiery change every time I looked into his eyes, no matter how much I tried. I couldn't help flinching away when ever he moved past me, or even came into the room. And everyone noticed.

It didn't help that they were all so fixated upon me. They still hadn't worked out why my eyes were such a strange color, or why Edward's power wouldn't work on me. Even Alice sometimes had trouble seeing parts of my future. Not that there was much of it.

I was sick of being kept inside. "It's for your own good," they would say. But I wanted to get out. I wanted to be able to comfort Charlie when he had found out the news of my death. I wanted to come home and say, "Dad, I'm here, don't worry." I wanted it all just to be a very long nightmare.

So instead I watched as Charlie cried himself to sleep every night, sneaking out when no one was looking to stand a safe distance away, where I couldn't kill him. I watched as Renée came to Forks and sat with Charlie, looking through pictures of me, growing up, the tears painting patterns on her face. I shared their grief for their dying daughter, because I had died.

I couldn't smile for long, before it hurt, thinking of how unfair it was on my family. I had tried to convince them all I could go back and live with them. But I had chosen the best option for them; the safe option.

Yet I was going to go today, even though I knew they would stop me if they found out. They were all away, except for Jasper and Edward. They tried to let me have my privacy, and I didn't like to use them, but it was necessary. So, that day, I was going to go to my own funeral.

I slipped the dark sunglasses onto my face as I neared the town, brushing down my clothes, which were ruffled from running. My face was carefully hidden; I didn't want anyone recognizing the girl who was visiting her own memorial service.

I was surprised at how many people were there, as I blended in with the crowd. People I'd met briefly at school, some who had flown over from Phoenix, and even a few relatives. A man in a wheelchair who I remembered as Billy Black was pushed in by a tall boy who I presumed was his son. I remembered Billy from summers with Charlie. It seemed surreal seeing everyone who I had known convene in this small hall.

I sat down at the back of the hall, quickly glancing around. Everyone was chatting in little groups, some gently wiping at tears. It took a while for me to find Charlie and Renée, where they sat on chairs at the front.

Renée, in a beautiful black dress that seemed to envelop her, looked like she could break. With my vampire sight, I could see the tears running down her face and her bloodshot eyes. Charlie looked a mess, with his tie loose as he put an arm around Renée's shoulders. Phil also sat next to her, looking slightly speechless. I didn't blame him; I wouldn't have known what to say at my step-daughter's funeral. He held Renée's hand, looking around and trying not to cry, although one stubborn tear escaped.

As the service started, I fidgeted. There weren't words to describe how awkward and terrible it felt to be at my own funeral, but I could feel my heart breaking over and over as Renée and Charlie got up and talked to everyone about me.

"She was such a beautiful girl, my little girl. It was cruel for God to have taken her away before her time. Somehow we have to live with that," Charlie said into the microphone, his voice breaking twice.

He couldn't finish his speech after that, and Renée went up to help him back to his seat. Their cries echoed throughout the church while others went up to the front. A group of my friends from Phoenix played a slideshow presentation of photos with me smiling, laughing, even one of me sleeping.

After a while, it became too much, so I ran out during a hymn. I started to sob, falling to the ground and watching the skies move above me. All too soon, it began to rain, and I went back inside for the end of the service. Charlie and Renée both went to the front, both touching the photograph which displayed my face and murmuring words which I tried not to hear. _Goodbye_, I thought in reply as they walked out, inviting everyone to have lunch with them at Charlie's favorite restaurant afterwards.

I watched everyone go, trying not to cry again, when suddenly I met the gaze of Edward Cullen, sitting a few rows away. His face was lit first with bewilderment, confusion, and then anger.

Quickly, I pushed myself into the crowd where Edward couldn't reach me without a scene, and I knew he wouldn't want that. I was surprised to find that my throat remained normal, and no thirst grew at the back of my throat. Pulling the rim of my hat down, I joined the line which had formed, leading to my parents.

When I got to Renée, I simply took her hand, saying only a word, "Sorry." It was right, because I was sorry, for causing her this pain. I was so scared that, if I had said more, she would have recognized me, even with my new voice. I moved on to Charlie, resisting the urge to hug him. I had only lived with him for a short while, but even still it was heart-breaking to know that we would never get to know each other any more.

Once I had said goodbye, I moved on hastily, but was spun around by a pair of hard arms. My sunglasses flung off, I met Edward's eyes, finding him right in front of me. He was clearly livid, his eyes flat black and his nostrils flared.

"What on earth were you thinking? Coming to your own funeral… What if someone had recognized you? What if _Charlie and Renée_ had recognized you and it had been all the more sad for them, having their hearts broken again?" his voice broke on this last sentence, full of guilt and regret. He was clearly waiting for an explanation, but I was momentarily stunned; as he had spoken, his breath had fanned across my face, sweet and overwhelming. It was unlike the sugary, sweet scent of Alice, the musky, masculine scent of Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper, the floral, exotic scent of Rosalie, or the soft, feminine scent of Esme. My head filled with his delicious scent, I could only gaze at him.

"Bella!" he shook me, and I broke out of my spell. Shaking his arms off, I glared at him.

"Why do you think I'm wearing all of this?" I gestured to myself. Edward was momentarily lost for words, but soon recovered.

"What about the _people_, Bella? What if," his voice dropped to a whisper, "What if you had killed them? How could you have even considered this, regardless of your… immunity?" His eyes suddenly became curious.

"Did you know that you weren't attracted to human blood? I understand you may not want to tell me anything, but what about Carlisle, and Alice?" he broke off, muttering, "I don't know _how_ she didn't see this…"

I grinned at him. "I was relying on her lack of sight when it comes to me." Edward was about to reply, his brow creasing, when suddenly something flashed across his face and he bent down, wrapping his arms around me and tucking my face against his chest.

For a millisecond I was overwhelmed again by his smell and the unfamiliar warmth of his arms, and then I pushed him away with all the strength of a newborn. At least that side-effect of being a new vampire hadn't decided not to appear, even if I was grateful that I hadn't massacred all those I cared for. I shivered, remembering the day in the woods again.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," I hissed at him.

Edward was apologetic as he regained his balance, holding his hands up in surrender, or apology. The touch of guilt and regret in his eyes only made me feel angrier. I knew he regretted making his mistake, that he wished he didn't have to live with me for eternity, but it cut me to see it clearly in his beautiful face.

"I don't know how to say how sorry I am, Bella. For… what I did that day and for what I just did. But someone recognized you. I had to hide your face before they got a good look." He smiled apologetically, and I couldn't help but feel my anger slip away. Suddenly the regret returned to his eyes. I frowned.

"Let's just go home, okay?" And for the second time, I left him. As I walked as fast as a human could into the woods so that I could run home, I glanced behind to see him shaking Charlie's hand. I pushed this from my mind and lost myself in the wind which tossed my hair and the dark safety of the thick forest.

* * *

**A/N** Ooh... more questions asked, still no answers...This chapter is dedicated to Chloe, my sister xx. Please review- even if just a number 1 to 10 (1 being awful) and if you give a **proper review**, I will give you a **hint for the next chapter**.


	7. Chapter 6 Discoveries

**Dedicated to mollycullen and ****uemialice for their stunning reviews xx :- )**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

As I ran back to the house, a million thoughts flew through my mind.

The first: _You idiot, why did you hug her? You could have just moved her out of way, or talked to her really loudly using a different name!_

The second: _You did that to her family._

The third:_ How could she have been around humans?_

I couldn't get my head around it. Somehow, she had resisted the blood of almost one hundred people. She hadn't even seemed tempted by it all! Usually one sniff of human blood was enough to send a newborn into a frenzy. But she had seemed perfectly comfortable standing there arguing with me.

That was another thing which made me feel depressed; I understood why she was still angry with me, why she hated my guts, but I still hated it. I hated seeing the look which came into her eyes, the spark of anger and loathing. Sometimes disgust.

As I ran into the house, I was met with a burst of thoughts in my head. They had all obviously returned from hunting. I suspected Alice had seen something happening.

_Where have you been?_ Esme

_I can't believe it!_ Emmett

_Edward, what happened?_ Jasper

_This is incredible…_ Alice

_We need to talk._

This last thought, from Carlisle, broke over the rest and was repeated as he stood up and gestured for everyone to stop shouting at me mentally. Bella just sat there, looking confused. Rosalie, who had thankfully chosen not to bombard me with questions, touched her arm gently.

"They were all shouting at Edward with their thoughts," she explained quietly. Bella nodded as I sat down opposite her, her brow creasing slightly as I smiled at her. I quickly glanced away from her penetrating gaze and listened to Carlisle.

"So, as we all now know, Bella is immune to the temptation of human blood. This is…very strange, if not unique. Bella?" he motioned for her to speak, and she glanced quickly around before bowing her head shyly. I felt a rush of warmth for her.

"I don't know what happened. From what you all said, I should have killed them all. But I didn't even feel thirsty," she paused for a moment, "I think that it's because of when I was a human. I used to hate the smell of blood, and," I thought she would have been blushing if she could, and could see from Jasper's thoughts that he was modulating her nervousness and embarrassment, "I sometimes even fainted at the sight of blood."

Everyone began to talk at once, but Carlisle looked meaningfully at Jasper, who, even though he was also desperate to say something, sent waves of sedation around the room. I stood up.

"I have a theory," they all looked at me, Alice skeptical, her eyes glazing over, "When Bella was a human, her eyes were brown. Ever since… well, her eyes are now a mixture of brown, red and gold. I think that her body is rejecting the human blood, left over from when she was a human. The gold is obviously from animal blood, but I think that this could be why her eyes are such a strange color."

Alice spoke then. "Edward is right. There isn't any other explanation. Not in the future. Although," she frowned, "I keep missing parts of Bella's future. I know she's immune to Edward's power; maybe it's something to do with that."

Carlisle nodded, "Maybe. I think Edward could be right. Bella?"

She looked surprised that Carlisle would be asking her opinion, and I tried to decipher the unreadable look in her eyes when she glanced at me.

"I think he's right, too."

There was a short silence.

"So," Esme saved the day, not for the first time, "What does this mean?"

"It just means that Bella can go out in public, if she wishes. However, she would have to disguise herself if she were to go into Forks. We don't want another 'ghost' sighting." We all looked at Rosalie, who grinned, her whiting teeth glinting, unrepentant.

"It was fun; I got revenge. It was worth it." I turned away as she continued to think about what had happened with Royce, her fiancé. Alice had gone to sit next to Jasper and was twisting a strand of his hair round her finger.

I watched Carlisle and Esme in a discussion, respectfully blocking out their thoughts. Emmett was talking to Rosalie, asking her to do something involving his new game and a lot of money. She was shaking her head, squealing as he picked her up and grabbing onto Bella's hand. Bella smiled slightly, touching Emmett's arm gently as she tried to pull Rosalie away. Rosalie was laughing loudly, and by now the others were all watching too, amused at the tug-of-war unfolding.

It all happened very quickly. One moment Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, laughing, and then there was silence. Emmett suddenly let go and Rosalie and Bella were flung backwards as a result of the force that Bella had been exerting. They crashed through the wall, sending splinters of wood in every direction.

We all laughed, except for Esme, who was mourning her ruined living room. I laughed at their stupidity, thinking that Emmett had simply let go to cause this all. But Emmett was on the floor, staring at his hands. Bella's face was stunned as she rushed to Emmett's side. No one was laughing now.

"Emmett, Bella, what's wrong? It was just a joke. I don't mind, and I'm the one who was being torn in two!" Rosalie said, smoothing down her hair and clothes as she emerged from the pile of rubble. "Emmett!" she repeated.

I glanced at Jasper, and he shrugged. Going to Emmett, I touched his arm as he stood up, anger clear in his eyes as he glared at Bella. She only looked at him, her face full of perplexity. I quickly stepped in between them as Emmett flew at her. Growls erupted from his chest and I crouched in front of Bella, shielding her as he lunged forward.

Carlisle managed to intervene. I was still completely confused myself, and wondered why Jasper hadn't used his powers to help calm Emmett down, who looked furious.

"Emmett, that is _enough_! Why are you doing this?" Carlisle's tone was reproachful.

"It was just fun." Rosalie went to her husband, stroking his back. Emmett shook her off. I couldn't decipher his thoughts through all the confusion, anger and swear words.

"Emmett." Bella's voice was quiet and unexpected, "I'm so sorry."

I snorted, "Bella, you don't need to apologize to him- he's overreacting!" I glanced at her, but her eyes were fixed only on Emmett's face. Emmett grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards him.

"Don't you defend **her**!" He growled at me. I was about to pull away, but once again he dropped to the floor. This time he immediately recovered, shouting thunderously at Bella.

"Stop!" He ordered Bella, who backed away.

"I don't know…" she almost whispered, her voice full of fear.

"You, stop doing that, or I'll tear your head off." Emmett took a step towards her, his voice threatening. Bella said nothing. Emmett roared, throwing himself at her.

I acted without thinking. I flew through the air, grabbing Bella and rolling away as Emmett crashed into the wall. There were several gasps. In my arms, Bella was shaking. I stood up quickly, helping her to her feet.

"Emmett, do you want to tell them now?" Alice asked brightly, and we all turned to stare at her, "Because I see this carrying on for _quite_ a while."

Emmett stopped then, sitting down on the sofa, which he turned so that it was right-side-up. He put his head in his hands, taking unnecessary breaths. We all waited patiently and Bella rushed to sit by Esme, who put an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't understand," Emmett began, "It was fine at first; just fun. Then Bella touched my hand and it was like I was completely weak. I couldn't stand up. Eventually my strength came back again, but then when I was getting mad at Edward, it went away again." He glanced at Bella, "It was Bella; somehow she took my strength away."

We all gasped, except for Alice, who interrupted.

"It's Bella's power!" her voice was a happy shriek, "She can take away other people's powers! Because Emmett is strong, when Bella wanted him not to be, she took his power. Not on purpose, but she still controlled it," her voice was suddenly quieter, "She will be the most powerful of us all."

Her eyes glazed over as she slipped into a vision. Jasper caught her and quickly sat on the sofa again. I rubbed my head. Bella was looking less confused, but still astonished.

"So I could take away anyone's power? Jasper's, or Alice's, or Edwards?" she glanced around for reassurance, and we all shrugged. Esme touched her cheek gently.

"Don't worry, dear."

"I'm not worried. Just amazed that I can do so much." She grinned, "Maybe this is why Edward couldn't hear my thoughts."

"We need to test this out," Alice spoke up, having returned from her trance, "I can't see for certain exactly how her power works."

"I think we need to wait for now," Carlisle said calmly, "Everyone needs some rest. Jasper and Edward can take Bella hunting. The rest of us will clean up."

I shook my head, partially because I didn't want a repeat of my last hunting trip with Bella.

"I'm alright, I'll stay and help. I know you didn't hunt much, Esme, so why don't you go?" She smiled softly at me and I looked at Carlisle.

"If you're sure you don't need to feed." I nodded, "Well then, I think I'll go and research Bella's power in my study." Carlisle left, giving Bella one last kind look.

"Sorry, Edward. And Bella," Emmett grinned, ashamed, "It's just hard for me losing my strength. I feel so vulnerable. I couldn't control it." He grimaced. _Sorry, Edward._

I smiled at him.

"I'll go and get some building supplies," I said, jumping up as Emmett and Rosalie left to go to the garage. I stopped to kneel in front of Bella.

"Thank you for defending me," I smiled, quickly touching her cheek. Realizing my mistake, I ran out of the room as fast as I could, not willing to face her anger again. I heard the murmur of voices fade away behind me, but I could see Bella's face clearly through Esme's mind. Bella touched a hand softly to her skin where I had touched her, her face full of confusion. At least it wasn't anger. For now.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that was REALLY long. So please review, even to criticize- the whole number thing is also still accepted, for those of you who don't want to do anything else. I know it was a bit dramatic, but I thought it would be a good way of revealing Bella's power- do you like it? Lot's of questions answered, but more to come… I thought I'd confuse you all with Bella and Edward's reactions to each other, especially since some people wanted Bella to forgive Edward. I'll let you know now that she won't. At least not for ages. I know I'm cruel, but oh well : )

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 Confusion

**In response to ****Edward&Bella (): Alice bit Bella because it would speed up the transformation to have more venom in her blood. They also couldn't be sure that Edward's venom had gone into her bloodstream because he had pulled away pretty quickly. It's just fiction anyway- no solid facts : )**

**Many people questioned Emmett's reaction. I realized that Emmett's power is the one thing he's always had, that he can always count on. When it was taken away, he was more scared than angry- he is used to being powerful. And also, Emmett isn't the Emmett who thinks of Bella as a little sister yet- he doesn't know her as well, so that would also slightly affect things.**

**Also, I apologize if I put anyone off with my anti BXE comment at the end of the last chapter. I was just saying that because I felt it would be stupid for Bella to forgive Edward straight away. Bella will forgive Edward, she just becomes angry at him for other reasons, soon to be revealed in later chapters. Edward just feels REALLY guilty.**

**And don't worry- they both love each other, and Edward realizes that pretty soon. The whole title of the story sort of says it all- they love each other, but are too stubborn to admit it : )**

**There, I've given half of the storyline away, so I hope you're happy : ) That was a VERY LONG author's note : ) **

**Let's continue with the story…**

For _Twilightlvr.x_ ,-my #1 fan, lol.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and I ran out into the darkness, and I shook out my hair, letting it flutter in the wind behind me as we ran. I would never grow tired of the freedom of running, not if I lived for a thousand years. I loved the way everything blurred into a swirl of vibrant colors as I shot through the woods, the way it felt like nothing and no one could touch me, the way the wind brushing along my skin was like jumping into a cold pool. But most of all I just loved being able to leave myself behind.

No problems, no memories, no apprehension filled my mind as I ran as fast as I could. I laughed freely, realizing that I didn't even feel tired. I just wanted to go faster.

And so I did, swiftly moving faster. As I entered the clearing, I bent into an instinctive crouch. Jasper came to a rest beside me, touching my arm. I glanced up at him eagerly and he suppressed a smile, pointing to our right.

In a flash, I was gone, racing over sticks, ducking under branches, as I spotted my prey. I lunged forward, flying through the air.

It was over within a second, and I soon found another deer. When I had finished, Jasper came over to me.

"Doing your weird power-suck thing really does make you tired, huh?" he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was strange, though, because I didn't know whether I was actually happy, or just being influenced by his power. I got up; ready to go, but he stopped me.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about everything," Jasper said, looking up at me through his eyelashes, his tone apologetic, "It's harder to tell how you feel with everyone else around."

There was silence as I tried to understand where he was going. I raised my eyebrows, and he continued.

"I just want to know how you're coping."

"I'm fine, I guess," I shrugged, "The hardest part is knowing that, however much I want to, I can't just go back and see my parents." I cleared my throat as my voice threatened to break, continuing in a whisper, "I just want to take away the pain, to go back and have everything be alright. To hug my mom and tell her that I love her." I looked up at him, "I can't stand to see them in pain."

Jasper was looking pretty much like he wanted to cry. I felt a twinge of guilt and decided to change the subject slightly, to a happier one, "But Whenever I think of home, Alice is always there to cheer me up, or Rose, or Emmett, or Carlisle, or Esme. Even Edward." I stopped suddenly, and my mind returned to him.

Edward Cullen, whose eyes filled with regret and sadness every time I looked at him, who could frustrate me with one word, who could make me hate him with a passionate loathing one minute and make me feel bad for in the next. Who had defended me from a terrifying Emmett, who I was beginning to like, despite myself, whose touch had left my cheek feeling like it was burnt. Who confused me to no end. I sighed, looking up at Jasper. He looked back curiously and I struggled for something to say.

"Your feelings for Edward-" I cut him off, standing up and quickly grabbing his hand. Closing my eyes, I searched for his power, finding it and taking it away. I opened my eyes, gasping quietly as a strange energy filled me, tinged with pain. Jasper's eyes were wide.

"You took my power away," his feelings were indecipherable.

"I'm so sorry. I just need some privacy, you know?" I clasped my hands together, looking down.

"Oh, no, it's alright," he smiled, "I was just surprised. And I saw the pain it caused you to take it away. I wonder why that is?" he left the question hanging in the air, and we were silent for a while.

"Oh, and I do know," He said, and I looked up, confused, "About needing some privacy. I don't get much, with Edward in my head." At the mention of Edward, his brow creased. "About that…"

"Look, can we just leave it? Please, Jasper." I asked beseechingly, "You can have your power back. Just… just forget about whatever rubbish you felt me feel. Please," I repeated and he sighed.

"Okay. But, anytime you need someone to talk to…"

"You'll be there. I know," I smiled, "Thanks, Jasper."

He smiled back. "That's okay. You're my sister now." And then he turned and we both ran home. _Home_, I thought, realizing for the first time that that was what it was to me. Home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we returned, I went into the living room, to find Edward smoothing standing next to the newly-built wall. I laughed when I saw his frown, and he turned, startled.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't see you there. What's so funny?"

"I guess vampires_ aren't_ perfect; they don't have patience! I'm good at waiting… well I used to be." There is an awkward silence and we both look at our feet.

"It should be done soon; I've plastered it; now I just need to wait for it to dry," Edward said and I looked up to see him watching me. His golden eyes flickered away.

"Let me help. It is, after all, my fault." I smiled tentatively and he beamed.

"Great. I was getting a bit lonely." Suddenly a ringing sound chimed out from beside me and I jumped. The corners of Edward's mouth twitched as he reached past me to turn off the timer, which was shaped like a frog. He met my questioning glance.

"Emmett; he likes frogs," Edward explained, and I couldn't help letting out a laugh, "See, I told you it would be dry soon. We need to paint it now." He gestured towards a pile of brushes and a pot of cream paint. He poured some paint into the tray, rolling his brush in it and walking over to the wall. I did the same, smiling briefly at him as we both stood in front of the wall.

"Okay, let's do it." He grinned. We both started to run the rollers up and down the wall. I liked it; it was relaxing.

"So, how was your hunting trip? Jasper was looking strange when he came in and he was blocking his thoughts," he frowned, "I hate the songs from My Fair Lady now."

"It's nothing," I spluttered quickly; not wanting to reveal that Jasper was hiding his thoughts because of me. Edward gave me a weird look, "I just took his power away because he was… irritating me."

He laughed at this, bending down to roll his brush in the tray again. I couldn't help but notice his shirt slide up to reveal the contours of his smooth, toned stomach as he reached up to get to the ceiling. I blushed, quickly looking away.

"Your power certainly has the potential to be something interesting," he said, a smile in his voice, "It already got Emmett fired up, and he's the most easy-going person I know."

I turned to him and he noticed that I had stopped, looking at me curiously.

"Thank you," I said, "For defending me, when Emmett was going to attack me." I laughed nervously, "It was really scary."

I looked up at him then, noticing how close he was, and how _tall_ he was. For a long moment, he held my gaze. His eyes were enigmatic as he searched my own and I wondered what he was thinking. I recognized a flicker of guilt and regret, as I always did, and a hundred different emotions, before he settled on a warm smile. I couldn't breathe or look away as his ocher eyes penetrated my own, and neither did he. Finally, he smiled regretfully.

"I couldn't just let him kill you," he said, hesitantly reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. His hand lingered there for a second, surprisingly warm on my cheek. His eyes were full of unveiled regret. Something inside me snapped as I knocked his hand away.

"You've already killed me," I lashed out, cringing as he flinched away. I felt a stab of sympathy for him, and regret for what I had just said, and looked at him, beginning to apologize, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I slammed my roller back into the tray and felt his eyes on my back as I left in a whirl of anger.

Once in my room, I fell to the floor, tucking my knees to my chest as my head reeled. I wanted to go downstairs again and apologize, to forget it ever happened. But the anger won over and I bowed my head, weeping tearless sobs as a million emotions overwhelmed me; confusion, fury, hatred, regret, guilt, but most of all home-sickness. I wanted to go home and cry to my mom. But I could never see her again.

**A/N You know the drill- REVIEW!! **


	9. Frustration

ErikaBaby and all you other flame-givers, you need to read author's notes. IF anyone actually read the last author's note, they would understand everything. (Apologies now to those of you DID listen- you can ignore this)

Firstly, you should read the Chapter title. That last one was called 'Confusion'. That sums up how Bella feels. She can't forgive Edward for, effectively, taking away her life just yet because who would? I know in the books they love each other, but come on!

Anyway, Bella is beginning to have feelings for Edward, but she is IGNORING them, because she thinks he regrets having her live with him for eternity (which, by the way, is so wrong). She also still slightly hates him, as explained above.

Now, I don't want to be a insert word that rhymes with Witch, but some of you really need to read author's notes. I apologize for making you think this was a new chapter, but some of you deserve it.

I do appreciate criticism, but I needed to clear that up : )

Anyway, because I just put you all through all of that, here's a sneak preview:

"_Bella," I whispered, and I leaned towards her. I stopped briefly as her sweet breath floated out of her mouth through her parted lips. She was so close to me, her eyes shut as her breathing stopped. My mouth barely brushed her bottom lip and she gulped, opening her eyes momentarily. _

_I was immersed momentarily in her beautiful, multi-colored gaze until she closed the distance between us. My dormant heart soared as her arms came around my neck, pulling me to her. Hesitantly, I kissed her. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted._

Are you happy now? : )


	10. Chapter 8 Silence

**A/N This is extra-long to make up for the previous short chapter and the author's note. Read and review!**

**Bella's POV**

The door opened.

"Can I come in?"A soft voice came through the darkness and I sighed.

"Okay, Alice." As soon as the word had left my mouth, she was beside me. She sat with the grace of a ballerina and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You sure do love drama." He whispered, and I smiled.

"Only when I get to act the stubborn, confused bitch," I said dryly, and she laughed quietly. There was a moment's silence.

"Edward isn't a bad guy, Bella. He doesn't usually go around killing everyone; you know you were so much more attractive to him than anyone else, and he couldn't resist," she laughed, "We've had to move twice because Emmett's 'slipped'." She made air quotes and I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say, Bella. He doesn't hate you." She raised an eyebrow at me meaningfully.

"You don't see the way he looks at me," I whispered, defensive. Alice looked away, mumbling something.

"What?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Nothing. Come on; the other's are waiting," she grinned impishly, "We want to test out your power."

I smiled in response. Now _this_ was something I could enjoy.

"Okay," I stood up, pulling Alice with me and leaving my confusion behind. I frowned slightly. When Alice had spoken under her breath, I had thought I had heard her say, "Like the sun shines out of your behind." Before I could voice my concerns, we were in the sitting room.

Alice stumbled in behind me, tripping over a loose floorboard which had been forgotten from the clean-up after that morning. She flew through the air again, somehow landing gracefully. Edward laughed quietly and I shot him a disapproving look, as did Rosalie and Esme. Alice, however, smiled.

"It's okay," she looked straight at me, "I'm just used to being able to see everything." There was a pause.

"What?" Emmett voiced our questions.

"Well," Alice explained, "Bella was holding my hand, so I couldn't see into the future. Usually I would miss a loose floorboard or a wire, which I could trip on, because I would see it coming," she turned to glare at Edward, "You still shouldn't have laughed."

He smiled, unrepentant, "It was just good to see you take a fall for once. Now you know how it feels." They both smiled then and everyone relaxed as Alice and I sat on a large, cream sofa.

"So," Carlisle stood, "We are all gathered here today-"

"To join this couple in holy matrimony," Emmett whispered under his breath. We all laughed and Rosalie elbowed him in the side.

"_No_," Carlisle continued with a slight smile, "We are here to discuss and test Bella's power. First; Alice, since you've already warmed up."

Alice gleefully rose, taking me with her to stand in the centre of the room. She took both of my hands and closed her eyes.

"Now, look into Bella's future," Carlisle instructed, and Alice obliged, falling into a trance. Within a second she blinked.

"Nope. Not a glimpse," she said, and I smiled.

"Now try Jasper's; you're usually more attuned to him," Carlisle suggested.

Once again, Alice looked into the future. Beaming, she opened her eyes.

"Still nothing," She began to jump up and down, "Oh, Bella, this is so _cool_!"

I laughed, letting go of her hands, "Don't get too excited just yet. It might not work without physical contact."

"Oh yeah," she frowned, then closed her eyes. Soon, she opened one eye.

"I can see the future. Why don't you try turning your power on?" she suggested, closing her eyes. I closed mine too, willing my power to work. In my mind I reached out to Alice, blowing out the light that was her power. When I opened my eyes she was smiling at me.

"It worked!" she clapped, "Now Jasper." She went and pulled her love up, who rolled his eyes and stood in front of me. As he took my hands, he sent out a wave of calm. I staggered back a little as it overwhelmed me.

"I wasn't ready yet!" I smiled and he held up his hands.

"Sorry!" he took my hands again, "I'll wait this time." And so I did the same as I had done with Alice, mentally turning off the glow of his power. Jasper looked around.

"Hmm, I guess nobody feels like eating human food?" he laughed softly, then turned back to me, releasing my hands.

"Try now," he asked, and I repeated my earlier method. Jasper smiled.

"I can't even feel what everyone else is feeling," he said, "Can I have it back now?"

I laughed, "Sure. I really am making a habit of this." Next Rosalie stood up.

"Can you try me? I mean, I don't have a power, but you could try and take away my looks." I smiled back at her.

"Sure." Without touching her, I took away her 'power'. When I opened my eyes, she still looked almost the same; beautiful but less unnaturally so. She smiled at me, her teeth glinting. Quickly, I replaced her beauty and she returned to her seat next to Emmett.

"So I guess that's all for the non-powerful powers," Carlisle said, "No offense. What about Edward?"

We all looked over to where Edward sat in the corner of the room. I looked away from his gaze as he stood, coming towards me.

"Okay," he said in a low voice, gently taking my hands. I instinctively moved back a step and he smiled sadly.

"Just try to listen to my mind," Carlisle told him, "And Bella, try to stop his power."

I closed my eyes, holding his hands tight as I reached out for the flame which was his power. I imagined it fading until it was nothing. When I opened my eyes, Edward was frowning. He let go of my hands, still concentrating. When he eventually looked at me, his eyes were fascinated.

"Wow. Silence- for the first time in eighty years," he closed his eyes again and a smile spread across his face. Then he gazed down at me again.

"Thank you." I smiled hesitantly, not sure what to make of this.

"Hmm," Carlisle walked over to us, "Edward, why don't you try listening to Bella's thoughts now?" Once again, Edward closed his eyes, taking one of my hands. I felt a strange flicker as he used his power to try and hear my thoughts. Suddenly a burst of sound came into my ears and my eyes flew open. Everyone else was oblivious, including Edward.

Quickly shutting my eyelids, I concentrated on the noise again. Edward's voice came into my head.

_Please. I have to know...I have to understand…_ and then, background noise, still in his voice; _she's so powerful, so beautiful. How can I already lov-_

I jumped away from him and his eyes flew open.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned, "What's wrong?" For a second I stared at him; how could he not realize.

"Just…Wait a moment," I said, and took his hand, looking for his power. Like before, his voice filled my head. _What's going on? Why is she-_

I gasped.

"Edward…I" I hesitated and his golden gaze penetrated my own.

"What, Bella?" his voice was stronger, really anxious now.

"I think I can hear your thoughts." He took in a deep, ragged breath, looking at me.

"What did you hear?" he asked, strange emotions coloring his voice; embarrassment, irritation, shame. Slight hope.

If I had been human, I would have blushed. Edward turned to look at Jasper, who had obviously fed him my feelings. Edward looked down at his feet.

"Oh my goodness! Try me!" Alice shrieked, grabbing Edward's hand and beseeching me with her wide eyes, "Try to hear my thoughts, Bella."

To avoid discussion of what I had just heard in Edward's head, I grabbed both Edward's and Alice's hands. As I had done earlier, I found Edward's power and heard his voice in my head. Somehow, however, I couldn't find Alice's thoughts.

"I can't," I said, disappointed. Esme spoke up, surprising us.

"Maybe, because Edward couldn't hear your thoughts before, you have a…connection," she smiled, "Maybe you can now hear his thoughts through this connection, although he can't."

We all considered this and I sighed.

"You're probably right, Esme. I'm tired, though. Can I just go out for a while? I'll stay out of sight."

She smiled warmly, "Of course, Bella dear. Take as long as you want."

I glanced quickly around the room, smiling at each of their faces; confused, happy, amazed, fascinated, curious, thoughtful and indecipherable in Edward's case. I ran out before he could meet my gaze, afraid of what I would see there.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella ran out of the house, I followed her, ignoring the questioning thoughts of my family.

"Bella," I called after her. She either couldn't or wouldn't hear me.

Sighing, I sped up, following her for miles, although I never caught her up; even though I was the fastest, she was a newborn and had endless energy and strength in her legs.

Finally, I found her, in a small clearing. I almost gasped when I saw the sight before my eyes. The trees were a dark purple shadow behind me, and the moon shone clearly over-head. A small lake lay in front of me, reflecting the night sky. I wondered why I'd never seen it before as I spotted a figure by the lake's edge.

Moving forward, Bella became clearer, and I sat down next to her. She jumped slightly, startled, but smiled softly.

"Hey, Edward," she said, her words carrying on the wind. For some reason it made me feel alive when she said my name. I shuffled closer, taking her hand.

For a second I was scared that she would move away, but I reached out to her with my mind. She caught on, a smile spreading across her pale lips.

_When did you find this place?_

"Oh, a while ago, when I was having trouble coping." She grimaced.

_You could have spoken to Alice, or Esme, or Carlisle, or even Jasper._

At the mention of Jasper's name, she frowned.

_What happened- on your hunting trip?_

"I don't want to talk about it," she looked away.

"Okay," I struggled on for a new topic, unwilling to see the pain in her eyes, "What is your favorite color?"

At this she looked up, questioning my insanity and raising an eyebrow. I grinned.

"My favorite is probably blue. Typical, I know," I said, then looked at her questioningly again. She sighed.

"It changes every day," she said, "Sometimes green, sometimes purple, and sometimes brown."

"Brown?" I snorted, "Why?"

She frowned, "Brown is warm,"

I contemplated this for a second. Looking into her multicolored eyes, specked with deep brown, I couldn't disagree.

"You're right," I said softly, and she looked at me for a second, before quickly glancing away.

I took her hand, thinking, _I never asked you why you came to Forks in the first place_.

She smiled.

"My mom got remarried to a guy named Phil," she said, her mind distant.

"Was he the man at your… funeral?"

She nodded.

"It's not that I didn't like him; he's alright, maybe too young, but he makes my mom happy. He plays baseball, which means he travels a lot, and my mom stayed behind with me at first, but I could see that she missed him. So I came to see Charlie," she shook her head, "He was a mess; he can't cook a thing!" her voice became soft, "I don't know how he's going to cope now."

She looked back up at me then and frowned deeply, pulling her hand away.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked me, her voice rising.

"What?" I frowned too, confused.

"Whenever I talk about being a vampire now, your eyes fill with this…regret. Like you don't want to have to put up with me forever, like you wish you hadn't made that mistake…" her voice faded away as I touched a hand to her cheek.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, "I only regret stealing your life away; it is only guilt that I feel for that," I smiled softly, "I could get used to having you around."

"Oh," she breathed, "So you don't hate me..."

"No!" I exclaimed, louder than before, holding her gaze fiercely with my eyes, "I really like you,"

She was silent for an agonizing moment before she smiled.

"I like you too," she touched a hand to my cheek.

"Bella," I whispered, and I leaned towards her. I hesitated, only for a second, as her sweet breath floated out of her mouth through her parted lips and stunned me. She was so close to me, her eyes shut as her breathing stopped. My mouth barely brushed her bottom lip and she gulped, opening her eyes.

I was immersed momentarily in her beautiful, multicolored gaze until she closed the distance between us. My dormant heart soared as her arms came around my neck, pulling me to her. Hesitantly, I kissed her. There were no voices in my head as the moon began to wane. There was only silence.

**A/N (sighs) Awww... I changed that last bit **_**slightly**_**. It was long, too : ) Hope you liked it; review!!**


	11. Chapter 9 Déjà Vu

**A/N I've been away for just a short while…Sorry to have kept you waiting. Thank you for coming back, if you have. And also hello to any new readers : )**

**Bella's POV**

As the familiar building loomed before me like a bad omen, I shuddered. Nothing like visiting your old school as a different person to give you the shivers. Forks High School, Take Two. Hopefully this time there wouldn't be any vampire waiting to kill me… I pushed that thought away, unwilling to remind myself of a subject which hurt Edward so much.

Edward, this time, was beside me as we walked down the hallway. His hand was firmly around mine, and he smiled reassuringly at me. Even though my heart had not beaten for months, it felt like it would soar out of my chest. I would have been sweating if I were human.

Marie Cullen. That was my new name. I had been too shocked to speak at first, when Alice had come up with the whole plan. Then I had asked her if she was crazy. Of course, being Alice, she just grinned her impish grin and told me that it would all work out fine. It was hard not to trust a vampire who oculd see the future.

Edward's thoughts flooded my head like calm waves, soothing me.

_No one will recognize you- you look completely different. And this will be good for our cover- people will get suspicious if they see an extra Cullen walking around, and if we don't all come back to school._

He had suggested moving away, but I had downright refused. I wasn't going to leave Charlie. It was hard watching him suffer, but he was getting better slowly, and I needed to be there for him, even if he didn't know it. I couldn't leave my old life behind just yet. That was another reason for coming back to school. Esme had insisted that, although I could do as I wished, it would be good if I finished my education. At this I thought about how inferior I felt to the Cullens intellectually.

It was strange thinking of myself as Marie Cullen. Marie was my middle name, and so I was slightly used to it, even though it reminded me of being told off as a child, when my mother would say, "Isabella Marie Cullen, come here this instant".

I felt a twinge of regret as I thought of Renée. I had tried to keep the thought of her at the back of my mind. She was fragile and whimsical, and I wasn't sure how badly my death had affected her. I sometimes talked to Alice about my old life, and how I was worried about my family. I couldn't talk to Edward; that same look came back into his eyes whenever I mentioned my death. Even though I had tried to forgive him, he would not forgive himself.

Our relationship was strange. Not in a bad way, but in the way that we tried to keep it as light as possible. There was so much between us; the life I had lost, all the secrets which I knew, my unquestionable love. But even though it was hard, we had decided that it would be best to get to know each other better, to try and fall in love the conventional way, as I thought of it.

As we entered the receptionist's office, I kept my eyes down. Alice had given me contacts to hide my very unsubtle eyes, but I was still self-conscious. Also, there was the added fear of being recognized.

Jasper, who was there for emotional support, literally, felt my panic. I felt my worry disappear as a wave of calm surrounded me, and smiled my gratitude. As long as Jasper didn't touch me, his power would work.

Edward cleared his throat, and the receptionist looked up.

"Excuse me, but this is Marie Cullen. She has been adopted by my parents; I believe my mother, Esme Cullen called earlier this week."

She sat for a moment in silence as she processed his words in her head, and then typed something into her computer.

"Oh yes, I see. Marie Cullen. Welcome," she said, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back, remembering not to show too many teeth, and thinking about how it should have been 'welcome back'.

"Here is your schedule. I'll leave it to Mr Cullen to show you around." She smiled at Edward as I took the sheet of paper, and we left the office. As we turned the corner towards our first class, I whispered to him under my breath.

"Did she recognize me?"

"No," he reassured me, "No one has, yet."

"Yet." I repeat, still frantically glancing around.

"Just relax. I'm glad we seem to have most of our classes together." He said, changing the subject. I smiled.

"Yes, although, ironically, I don't have Biology with you. I guess I'll have to fend for myself among the scary humans."

We both laughed quietly at this, and he stopped in the doorway of the classroom, suddenly reaching out to trace my jaw with his gentle, long fingers. So quick that no human would have seen, he leaned forward to kiss me in the briefest of moments.

"I love you." He said, his eyes soft. I smiled, slightly surprised.

"I love you, too." I replied fervently, still in a whisper. For a moment, we stood, transfixed in each other's gazes, until the teacher walked past us into the classroom and announced that the class was about to begin.

The morning passed slowly, and I now understood what Edward had said to me the previous day; that I could leave if I found it too dull. As a vampire, my mind could think of several things at once, and I found I could understand and learn ten times faster than before. And so, the lessons seemed to merge into one long, boring monotone, only brightening when Edward winked at me, or held my hand under the table, or kissed me quickly in empty corridors.

He was with me the entire time, making sure I was happy, not feeling thirsty- however ridiculous that would be, considering the hunt we had been on yesterday, and my 'immunity' to human blood- and that I wasn't thinking about my old life.

When lunchtime came, it felt so surreal that I thought I would laugh. When, before, I had spent my first lunchtime gazing at the Cullens in wonder, now I sat with them, the object of more attention than I had even gained as Bella Swan on my first day. It was slightly disappointing, though, that as a vampire, the people who had been friendly to me before now regarded me with awe and fear.

When I told Edward of how I had been so entranced by the Cullens on that first day, he laughed a broad laugh- causing many people to turn and stare- and admitted with a sheepish smile that he had been curious about me, too. When I puzzled over this, he explained that I was so new to him, someone whose thoughts he could not read, so frustrating but interesting.

Eating was less traumatic than I had imagined. We all bought food, but we sat with it on our trays in front of us, instead talking or just sitting in silence. The stench I could tune out, so it barely troubled me as we all sat, watching the world about us. Silence, as a vampire, was more comfortable than as a human- not awkward, but something that you settled into easily when you became tired of talking. Not that we were ever physically tired, and not that Edward ever stopped questioning me about my likes and dislikes, books I had read, films I had seen.

Last thing, I had Biology. It was strange to be without Edward, after having him there, constantly all day, but it was nice to be silent and think of everything. To be honest, I was pleased with myself- that I had gone through almost a whole day without trouble. No one had recognized me, and I had never slipped up. It was easy enough to answer to a different name, and being with the Cullens made me an actress; we all tried to be normal, although our façade sometimes slipped.

As I sat by myself, the bell rang, and Mr Banner closed the door after one boy came in, late. Listening to the teacher, I learned that his name was Mike, heard him being reprimanded, and also heard the teacher suggesting he sat next to me to help me with the new class. I almost laughed at this; I had been in this class before, and had been in an advanced placement class in Phoenix.

As Mike came towards me, he walked into the path of the fan which was keeping the classroom cool on this unusually hot day. As he stood, smiling at me, I inhaled, breathing in the full scent of him as it was blown towards me by the fan.

Suddenly, I gripped the table top, my thoughts going haywire, my eyes wide, my fingers clawed. The scent of his blood was the most powerful thing I had ever encountered. It hit me like a herd of elephants, and it was all I could do not to kill him. Mike was just an ordinary human, but I wanted his blood more than I had ever wanted anything in my whole existence.

**A/N Da-da-da!!! Wow, I hope you like the new chapter, especially the thick coating of irony in this last bit. Please review and I will write more soon xxxxx**


End file.
